Narth Representative
Narth Representative After the Narth Supreme decided that the Narth should end their total isolation and become more active Union members, he sent one Narth to the Assembly to participate in the daily business of the Assembly. Motivation to End Isolation The Narth Supreme main motivation was the fact that he felt the resurrection of the Dark One was close at hand and that this Entity would reincarnate into a Human. Another reason was the fact that his Narth started loosing individualism and kept drifting further and further away from corporal life. When the Arth and the Nnnth merged to become the Narth, individualism, emotions and experiences only possible through physical interaction were lost. The memory to these things was declining and the Narth Supreme observed that higher Entities established physical forms and avatars of concepts and conditions. Narth Supreme concluded that the next step of development for an entity was embracing both the spiritual and the physical. The Narth had been known in the M-0 Galaxy by many civilizations and were highly respected and sometimes feared. Near the end of the Y'All war, the Narth Supreme observed the struggle of the Galactic societies against this Extra galactic intruder once again, but this time he noticed a new civilization, the Terrans. Narth Supreme was certain this was the race that would spawn the Dark One's vessel to resurrect. The Narth assisted the Union and opted for membership. With the strict clause to remain isolated. During that time of isolation, the Narth Supreme divided itself for the first time once again into individual Narth parts, names and character traits of the original individuals of the Nnnth race were long forgotten and each of the Narth parts carried also a part of the Arth entity. Narth supreme sent out individual Narth parts sporadically to experience corporal existence and as the time of the Resurrection came near, it was decided to conceive a new young Narth. It was the first Narth born not being Arth or Nnnth before, but a real new individual that had not existed previously. While this young Narth received a physical body and was prepared to become the first Narth to join the United Stars as active member. A second individual was chosen to take on the role as Narth Representative at The Assembly to show the Union that the Narth now wanted to be more active and do their share to advance the Union. The Narth representative was chosen from the pool of old Nnnth individuals who still remembered most of his corporal existence. He too received a human approximation body and went through Union School at Narth Gate (where the young Narth would go as well) and then assumed his duty as Union Citizen and Assembly representative. The Narth Representative sharing his experiences with the Narth Supreme and many other Narth parts made the Narth realize they lost more than they realized.1 The Narth Supreme eventually became friends with the representative of Nilfeheim and the representative of Saran and together they formed an unofficial group nick named :The Three wise men of the Assembly. The Narth Representative eventually chose to be called Uncle Narth by his human god child : Eric Narth Olafson ---- 1 (When the young Narth became best friends with Eric Olafson ( Not even the Narth Supreme knew that Eric was the one at that time and the Narth Supreme believed it was fate/ coincidence that the Young Narth became best friends with Eric. ( It was not, Richard Stahl put them together) When the young Narth was almost murdered by Wintsun and shared the Hugavh with Eric, much was revealed to the Narth Supreme ) Category:Planetary Representatives